


What's so Funny?

by creampuffqueen



Series: Future Family Fics [11]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: A tumblr prompt request, "little one getting into a laughing kick where everything is funny"
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Series: Future Family Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538509
Kudos: 6





	What's so Funny?

**Author's Note:**

> Read this on Tumblr @creampuffqueen

“Mommy!” Lyra shouted from the living room, pulling Nova from her task of washing the dishes. “Mommy Mommy Mommy!” 

Nova walked over to her daughter, surprised to find her on the floor, laughing hysterically. Her arms and legs were splayed out, and her puppy, Bear, was draped over her stomach and licking her cheek.

“Bear! Get off her.” Nova scolded. The dog yipped and squirmed away, nearly vibrating with excitement. Lyra sat up, still giggling.

Nova couldn’t keep the smile off her face, looking at her daughter. Lyra had been so shy and quiet when they first adopted her, due to living most of her life in an orphanage that didn’t cater to her special needs. But now she was bubbly and friendly, and evidently having the time of her life with her dog. 

She bent down to adjust her neon green glasses, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lyra squealed again, but returned with a sloppy kiss on Nova’s nose.

“Do you want to help Mommy with the dishes?” Nova asked her daughter. “Or do you want to play with Bear?” Lyra wrapped her arms around the puppy’s neck and giggled into his brown-and-white fur. 

“Bear.”

“Alright.” She responded. “Have fun, you two.” Nova walked back into the kitchen, dish towel still in hand, ready to finish drying the mountain of dishes that awaited her.

She had hardly put away two plates before the hysterical squealing started again. This time, Adrian popped his head into the living room with her, from where he’d been folding clothes in their bedroom.

“What’s so funny?” He asked. Lyra sat up, tears leaking from her eyes from laughing so hard. Bear sat in her lap, panting.

“Bear! He’s funny!” She squealed. The dog licked her face, sending her back into a fit of giggles. 

“He- he said-” She could barely get her sentence out from how hard she was laughing. Nova and Adrian were both chuckling alongside her.

“A joke! Mommy, Bear said a joke-” Bear jumped on her, gently, but pinning her down nonetheless to lick her face again.

Lyra was rolling on the floor with laughter. Nova could see Adrian holding his stomach as his booming laugh joined their daughter’s. And then Nova was laughing alongside them, dropping the dish towel when she held onto the wall for support. 

She wasn’t even sure what was so funny anymore, but as she and her family roared with laughter in their living room, Nova didn’t really mind.


End file.
